Tenchu 2: Red Crimson
by tenchugirl16
Summary: Rikimaru, Ayame and Tatsumaru set out as Azuma ninja’s to serve Lord Gohda. But when Tatsumaru battles Lady Kagami and the cliff broke casing both of them to fall into the deep sea below. Tatsumaru from that point was presumed dead leaving behind Countied
1. Intro to Tenchu 2: Red Crimson

Tenchu 2: Red Crimson

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; this is just fan fiction

I was sitting back reading Tenchu fan fiction on the net; when this idea hit me. I wanted to well since there aren't many stories based on Tenchu 2; I wanted to write one. But some of the events will be told in a different perspective; then the game. So I hope you guys like and review my story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Intro:

Rikimaru, Ayame and Tatsumaru set out as Azuma ninja's to serve Lord Gohda. But when Tatsumaru battles Lady Kagami and the cliff broke; casing both of them to fall into the deep sea below. Tatsumaru from that point was presumed dead leaving behind a grief stricken Ayame. Ayame has loved Tatsumaru ever since she was a little girl. But Tatsumaru never loved her in that way; every time she told him she loved him he would simply brush her aside. By simply saying:

"Ayame, I love you like a sister too."

"No Tatsu, I love you, I mean really love you."

"Too many romance novels really do affect your brain, Ayame. Focus on your training. You do want to well for the Azuma ninja test right."

"Right"

"That's my girl; we will talk about this later okay."

"Sure" Ayame responds as Tatsumaru kissed her on the check and walked back in to their dojo.

To find comfort she turns to Rikimaru. As they find comfort in each other since Tatsumaru's supposed death their strictly partner to partner relationship became something much more. Just when the two of them begin to click together Tatsumaru comes back; but not as himself. He comes back as Saru Lord of the Burning Dawn. Tatsumaru dose not just case problems for Lord Gohda, he causes problems between Rikimaru and Ayame as well. For Rikimaru wants him dead, and Ayame wants him to live. But for which reasons Ayame wants Tatsumaru back in their clan; for the clan or for herself. If that isn't troublesome enough Kagami have plans to conquer Japan, first target on list Gohda Castle.


	2. Calling for Ayame

Tenchu 2: Red Crimson

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu

Chapter One: Calling for Ayame

Ayame swam out in the Azuma Lake just outside of the Azuma Ninja village. Surrounding the lake to the right was a path leading to the entrance of the bamboo forest. The bamboo forest was recently cleared for the Azuma Ninja's to complete there weapons training. Ayame dove under the lake trying to perfect her swimming; just for missions that required swimming underwater for long amounts of time. A few minutes later Ayame swam back up towards the surface gasping for air. As she opens her eyes and looked towards the grass; she sees a pair of green-bluish eyes looking directly at her.

'Oh it's Rikimaru, what does he want and why is he staring at me? For a minute I thought it was Tatsumaru, he can stare at me all night if he must.'

Rikimaru who looked to be in his late teens looked at Ayame with interest. His hair was short and was a weird but beautiful color of platinum gray. He wore a green ninja suit equipped with a sword on his back and armored shoes.

"Well Rikimaru, what do you want. Don't you see I was training? You know getting ready for 'Master Shunsai's Test' so I can be an official Azuma ninja."

"I see fully, Ayame. I'm here to tell you that Master Shunsai wants to see you its urgent." Rikimaru says with a tad bit of seriousness in his voice.

"Is it about the test?"

"Yes and I will walk you over to meet with him."

"What if I can walk there, myself?" Ayame responded with a snappy tone to her voice.

"What if I walk you where he is, Ayame?" Rikimaru responded back with an icy tone quite annoyed at this point. He just wished that Ayame would just do as he asked. Ayame sighed a sigh of annoyance as she swam up towards the end of the lake and clamed out of the pond and walked up towards Rikimaru. Rikimaru looked down at Ayame and noticed that her spiky brown ponytail was lying down from the soaking water. Ayame wore a pink short dress that went above her knee with black armored flip flops and armored elbow pads. Indeed she was soaking wet from the lake water but even that did not take away from her beauty. Many guys were in the village took interest in Ayame but Tatsumaru was the one who caught her eye. Tatsumaru was the oldest of the three and was already an Azuma ninja.

"Ayame, your soaking wet"

"Well maru, you're serenely pointing out the obvious."

"Well you can't go before Master Shunsai like this. Come on I am going to walk you over to our Dojo. There you can change into something dry; I will wait for you outside." Rikimaru responds as he and Ayame began walking towards the village. The Azuma village was a very small but clean village complete with little small huts, little grocery shops, clothing shops and etc. In the middle of the village was a huge one story Japanese styled house. The large house was known as the Azuma-Shyobi Ninja Dojo. Rikimaru and Ayame quickly walked though the crowed village streets filled with women and children to the Ninja Dojo. Ayame stepped on the front steps of the dojo as Rikimaru stood by the steps.

"Are you coming in, Rikimaru are what?"

"No, you need to change. I will be fine out here."

"Suit your self" Ayame simply responded as she pushed the golden folding door open and walked into the front entrance of the dojo. Once Inside the dojo Ayame was in the main walkway. The main hallway was not very long but long enough and it was decent in width. The colors of the walls were a tan color decorated with red colored calligraphy. Ayame walked further down the hallway until she reached the sixth door on the right. She then opens the door and walks into her room. Ayame's room was a bright pink colored and small. Her room wasn't at all fancy it was complete with an ordinary mat with pink sheets in the center of the room with two lanterns placed near each side of the mat. A few feet on the right of her mat was a white dresser with two doors that opens in to it. Ayame walked towards the dresser and opens it. Inside the dresser were all of her ninja outfits and her everyday clothes. She picks a short black dress from the ninja outfit side and closed the dresser. She then quickly changed into the black dress and put her wet clothes in a corner by her dresser. Kana Master Shunasi's maid would come by later to pick them up. Ayame then walks out of her room and walked down the hallway to meet up with Rikimaru outside. As she walks down the hallway she thought about Rikimaru and why did he insist on walking her to Master Shunsai's house.

'Rikimaru he is acting quite strange, insisting that he would walk me over to Master Shunasi's place. Maybe it's because the master wanted him to. Any why's I wonder where is Tatsumaru, I hope he isn't hiding from me again. Oh I wish he would understand that I love him and it's not sibling love. But maybe he is right; maybe I am way too young to fully understand such emotion.' As soon as Ayame thought her thoughts

Tatsumaru ran into her in the hallway, eating an apple.

"Hey kiddo why are you in such a big hurry?"

"Oh hi Tatsu, Rikimaru is going to walk me over to Master Shuinsai's. He said that Master Shunasi wanted to talk to me about my test. I think he is going to give it to me today, today I am going to become a full blown Azuma ninja."

"That's good I am happy for you Ayame. Tatsumaru said as he hugged Ayame, Ayame embraced him back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the let each other go. Ayame could have sworn for a minute that she felt her cheeks turn pink. Well I hope you pass your test, Rikimaru had token his yesterday."

"How did he do did he pass?"

"I am going to let him tell you that. Well off you go kiddo I don't want you to keep Master waiting? Catch you later." Tatsumaru replies as Ayame told him bye as he walked deeper into the dojo. Ayame smiles as she walked out of the dojo. Soon as she walked out she sees Rikimaru standing there waiting for her.

"What took you so long Ayame?"

"Oh I have seen Tatsu."

"Oh why must I ask, of course?" Rikimaru says plainly as he and Ayame walked back into the village. Rikimaru also knew of Ayame's 'great love' for Tatsumaru. He still doesn't understand why Ayame is trying so hard to get what she can't have.

'That Ayame, why won't she get it through her head that Tatsumaru will never love her. Besides the girl has bigger things to worry about like passing the ninja test she is about to receive, devoting her life as an assassin for Lord Gohda. Wait a minute why do I care if Ayame doesn't get it? I am thinking about her but why am I; we are just partners that hardly get along. Just hardly right.' Rikimaru thought to himself as they suddenly made a right at the end of the village. They kept straight passed a couple of huts and followed a small path up a high hill. Once on top of the hill a small Japanese house came into view. This house was tan colored with two openings from the front and a small wrap around stoop. Rikimaru lead Ayame towards the second opening and knocked one of the French doors.

"Oh it's you, Rikimaru come in." Master Shunasi said

Rikimaru slowly opened the French door and walked in as Ayame walked in behind him. Rikimaru just walked in a few feet and stopped as Ayame walked up and stood beside him. The room they were in was plan nothing but brown, brown walls, brown ceiling, brown wooden floors and the brown chair that Master Shunasi was sitting in. Master Shunasi was an old man looking to be in his mid eighty's. He wore a white shit, green vest, and a purple pair of karate pants.

"Ayame, come in front of me please, we have important matters to discuss."

"Yes Master" Ayame simply responds as she steps a few feet in front of Master Shunasi.

"Rikimaru, thank you now you may leave."

"Yes Master Shunasi" Rikimaru says as he walked out of the house.

"Are you ready, Ayame?" Master Shunsai asked

"I was born ready for this; this is my test isn't it?"

"Yes it is. This test is that you must find a way out of my underground maze and you must come out alive within the sixty minute timeline. If an hour passes and you are not out then you automatically fail. If you fail this test you can never retake it and you will never be accepted as an Azuma Ninja that is if you make it out after the 60 minute deadline .Understand that No one may look for you, you're just presumed dead on the spot. This code is not written in the handbook of course but its part of the belief of a true Azuma Ninja. For this test I will prove you with these items one healing potion and five shrunkens. Master Shunsai said as he gave Ayame a healing potion and five shrunkens. Ayame puts them in her ninja bag and looks her Master in the eye. I am going to ask you this one more time, Ayame. Are you ready?"

"Like I said, I was born ready."

"Humph we shall see" Master Shunsai simply as he lifted up his arm and pulled what looked like a light switch. All of the sudden the floor gives way and Ayame falls through the hole.

Okay that is the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter Ayame tries to get through Master Shunasi's complicating maze filled with enemy guards and traps. Also Master Shunasi gets word that a ban of Mountain Bandits have robbed a near by farm village of their jewels and valuables. Also Rikimaru has a little talk with Tatsumaru. What are they talking about?


	3. The Master’s Final Test

Tenchu 2: Red Crimson

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; it's just fan fiction

Okay in this chapter Ayame wonders threw Master Shunsai's underground maze; also known as his basement. She has to use everything she has ever learned as an Azuma Ninja to make it out. The thing that worries her the most is if she will ever make it out in sixty minutes that the Master has given her.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Two: The Master's Final Test

Ayame falls threw the open trap door and landed feet first onto a cement floor. Her ki senses picked up a guard not too far away from her. Her first enemy kill was about to be in progress. Just the thought quickly got her excited as she quickly and accurately scanned were she was. She noticed the walls of this place were white stone and the floors were concrete. Not too mention the smell of this place was a swamp like small. There had to be a source of water somewhere to produce such an odor. Ayame began to slowly walk forward up the step so she could get a better view of the guard up a head. But before she knew it she saw the guard and almost instantly a warning signal flashed off in her head. She quickly ducked down to avoid getting spotted. As she ducked down she quickly took a look at the guard. The guard wore a gray and black ninja suit along with a mask to cover his facial expressions. The guard was a few feet away from Ayame and was standing face forward. He then began to turn sideways then finally he turned his back towards Ayame.

Ayame saw this as her chance to nab him. She quickly got up and did a silent run as she quickly grabbed him and cut his neck with both of her twin swords. The guard's head separated from his body as Ayame let his body fall. The blood from the guard's head splattered on her. Ayame took out a hanker chief from her dress pocket and wiped off her face. The smell of death was so strong but yet so intoxicating. Ayame walks away from the dead body and soon finds that she was at a dead end. Well what seemed to be a dead end. It turns out that there's a room above that high blue platform that the guard was standing in front of. Ayame quickly made her way up the platform using her grappling hook. As she hosted her self up she noticed that this room led to a drop. In that was a guard walking in a square like pattern waiting for her to be that stupid enough to jump in there after him, with out studying him. Ayame stood at the edge of the room observing the guards pattern wanting to make the kill. As the guard turned his back on her, she jumped down and stealth killed him. Afterwards she cleaned her twin swords then launched her grappling hook into an opposite wall and hosted herself unto another platform. But this platform leads into a narrow hallway which leads unto a small room. In the small room was a guard, almost right in front of the room entrance. The guard proved to be a difficult one to get, for the light source coming from the room gave the enemy a boost of sight range, but a few minutes later Ayame saw her chance and stealth killed him.

After the kill she looked to her left for her right would lead her to a dead end. She walked towards the left that lead into a small hallway with blue walls and red flooring that was divided into six squares. Thinking nothing of the six squares Ayame just walked across one when all of a sudden she felt her self sinking. She quickly jumped to the other square when she noticed that it was a pitfall trap.

"Oh shit, this is a trap! Ayame said to her self as she hoped from Red Square to Red Square. Got to get the hell off of these red squares."

A few minutes later Ayame was off the red squares and just in the nick of time; because they began to collapse revealing a never ending pitfall. In front of Ayame was a huge wooden ramp leading somewhere but where? Ayame didn't have time to evaluate where the ramp would lead. So she just silent ran over the ramp, but every step she moved forward she could her arrows shooting at her. She quickly ran off the ramp and almost fell off the ledge but she caught herself before she fell. She took a look behind her and saw a row full of arrows on her right. It was a trap that failed to kill her.

"Damn how many traps are in this basement?" Ayame asked her self once more.

Meanwhile Rikimaru was lying on his mat reading a book on ninja's when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rikimaru responded

The door to the room opens and Tatsumaru walked in. Rikimaru's room was a little bigger than Ayame's. It was complete with blue walls, a mat with white sheets and a tan dresser a few feet to the right of Rikimaru's mat.

"Hey Riki, studying books typical you."

"You Tatsu are such a womanizer. You look at women as much as I read books. So what brings you here?"

"I just came to ask you how your first mission as an Azuma ninja went."

"Oh it was okay, I guess. I had to go after some village thieves that sleep by day and attack by night. There leader was a complete moron; he was about to kill an innocent woman for sport."

"That is a true bastred, so did he kill her?"

"Nope because I blocked his knives from hitting the target. I killed him soon afterwards; the woman asked for my name. I just told her I am just a shadow; I have no name."

"Any way's I was thinking of Ayame. Do you honestly think that she can handle the final test?"

"Yeah if her movements are as sharp as her tongue. I have been watching her train lately; and I think that she has potential."

"I admit it Ayame has talent but she is just seventeen, I don't think she can handle the pressures of being a ninja."

"Tatsumaru that's where your wrong, Ayame can handle it just fine. Are you worried about her getting hurt or something of that effect?"

"Yeah what if a enemy boss pisses Ayame off. You know how Ayame is when someone pisses her off. She really dose do stupid things when she is angry."

"Oh yeah I try to stay as far away as possible if Ayame gets mad at me. But she can handle herself; Master Shunasi thinks the same way I do."

"True. Rikimaru, I think Ayame still doesn't get it."

"You mean…."

"Yeah she still is living in her little fantasy land. After breakfast she told me that we're going to get married under a beautiful cherry oak tree. Ayame is beautiful there is nothing wrong with her looks. It's just that I do not want to get married or have a serious relationship with her. I just want to check out pretty women and serve as an Azuma Ninja."

"Tatsumaru, have you told Ayame that you're not interested in her in relationship wise."

"No I just keep putting it off, or I will tell her I think about marrying her. I just didn't want to tell her; she seems to be so much in love with me. I just want us to be friends and to work together as Azuma Ninja."

"Then tell her every thing you told me and do it as soon as she comes back. Rikimaru responds you can't keep deceiving her like this. Ayame is a smart girl she figures things out. I think she would never forgive you if she finds out you have been lying to her. She thinks that you are going to marry her someday."

"You're right maru, for someone who has no experience with women; you do know of how to solve men's problems with women. Well I catch you later, I am going to go and mediate by the waterfalls."

"Bye" Rikimaru simply responds as he counted to get back into his book; as Tatsumaru walked out.

Meanwhile Ayame have killed two enemy ninja and went threw the tear gas trap. Her eyes were still a bit irritated from the tear gas. As she walked she stopped as she saw a small wooden sign. On the small wooden sign it simply pointed up. She knew she could trust this sign because she have seen the same kind of signs around the training course. She launches her graphing hook and hooked on a piece of rock that lead in a small cave and hosed her self on it. As she walked to the end of the cave she simply saw a small sign pointing down. Ayame looked down and saw deep water but it was way down there. Trusting in the sign and her senses she opened her arms up like a bird and divided head first. After a long dive, Ayame founded her self swimming up for air and coming up for air. As she came up she gasped for air and swam with out going under water for a few yards before she noticed a path underwater. With a dead end at the surface she really didn't have much choice but to take the underwater path.

'Okay Ayame you don't have much time to be debating you must go under. I wonder though will I make it out in one hour? Okay just have faith.' Ayame thought to her self as she took a huge breath of air and dive underwater. She then went threw the underwater cave and swam threw it as fast as she could. A minute later she was out of the underwater cave and found her self swimming up for air. Almost instantly she could since an enemy near by. She decided that she must come up as silently as possible. She swam up slowly and when she finally reached the surface she pulled out her underwater breather, so she still breathe while being partially underwater. The enemy was standing on what looked to be a rock platform and was standing directly in Ayame's direction. It took awhile but the guard turned his back towards her. Ayame saw this as her chance and pulled herself up against the rock and grabbed him. She then proceeded to cut him at the neck; she could hear his neck snap as he fell to the ground. Ayame walked past his body and took a look to her left. At her left was a step leading up to a cliff and on that cliff was another guard she must kill. A few minutes later as the enemy's back was turned, Ayame quickly walked up those steps and killed him. She then walked to the edge of the cliff, jumped off and grabbed another enemy and cut his throat. The guard soon fell as Ayame kept walking until she saw two metal doors. She opens the two metal doors and walked out of them.

As she walked out she noticed that she was under the waterfall. Ayame sees Master Shunsai standing right beside the splashing water. She walked up towards Master Shunasi and stood a few feet in front of him.

"Coagulations, Ayame you are now an Azuma Ninja!"

"That's great, I mean thank you for the honor."

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it whether it's good or bad. Any why's in the next chapter Master Shunsai sends Ayame out on her first mission. She would have to head out to a near by village at night fall to hunt a mysterious group of mountain bandits. After packing what she would need for her first mission and getting some shut eye; she decides to join Rikimaru and Tatsumaru at the dinner table. Rikimaru keeps nudging Tatsumaru to be honest with Ayame. But dose Tatsumaru tell Ayame the truth; or dose he do something completely unexpected.

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
